


Luna´s Curse

by Croenkh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croenkh/pseuds/Croenkh
Summary: A beautiful andadorable airhead, creatures no one ever heard before, and talk about a curse? Sounds normal...





	Luna´s Curse

**Author's Note:**

> EVERY character in this is 18 or above. It takes place in an more or less alternate final year.
> 
> (Also, this may or may not get additional chapters. Not sure yet...)

“Could I borrow you for a second?”, she asked.  
“Uuh… Sure…?”, he answered, confused.  
Luna grabbed his hand, and led him down the corridor.  
He turned his head, and called out “See you later, guys!”, towards his friends.  
They watched him, equally confused, as he disappeared around the corner.  
Luna dragged him through a few more corridors, up a flight of stairs,  
and after a few minutes she stopped in front of an empty classroom.  
“Sooo… what´s up?”, he asked, still unsure why they came all the way here.  
She pulled him inside, peeked out the door, as to make sure they  
weren´t followed, then she closed it carefully.  
She signalled him to sit down.  
Now he was really curious.  
She stepped in front of him, took a deep breath, then asked:  
“Do you know what a ‘Ronking Derbagrert’ is?”  
His expression must have given away how puzzled he was,  
Because she laughed shyly, turning her blushing head away,  
Then continued.  
“A ronking Derbagrert is a very small creature. Pretty much  
Invisible. They are normally peaceful little fellas, unless  
Someone disturbs them.”  
He didn´t say anything. All of this didn´t help him at all.  
Luna had a reputation in this school.  
She wasn´t the… sanest.  
Always talked about crazy made-up stuff.  
But she was a nice person.  
He always liked her.  
She may be in her graduation year, but somehow she  
Still had the time to help him with all his official stuff.  
So, he thought, he at least owed her to listen.  
“Alright, I got it so far”, he replied. “And what then?”  
She glanced around, seemingly embarassed.  
“I… Might have startled a few of them while outside…”  
He looked at her, not sure what to say.  
“Aaaand… what did they do?”, he asked.  
“Well, they… they put a kind of curse on me…”, she stammered.  
It felt like pulling teeth.  
So he went on the offensive, asking: ”Tell me, what is it,  
And what do you need me for?”  
Luna blushed again.  
“ItmakesmeuncontrollablyhornyandIneedyoutofuckme!”

It took him a few moments to understand what she had just said.  
He just stared at her.  
She had buried her now radiant red face in her hands.  
“Did you…”, he finally found his words.  
“Did you just say… you are horny…?”  
Luna mumbled something into her hands.  
“Uhmm… what…?”, he asked.  
She mumbled again.  
He stood up, and pulled her hands away.  
“What did you say?”, he asked, a bit louder than he wanted to.  
She flinched a bit, but she answered.  
“I have been horny for days now…  
The curse will not go away by itself or… myself…  
I… need someone to help me get rid of it…  
Please?”  
She looked at him with big, pleading eyes.  
“Yeah… sure… I mean… if it helps you…”  
Luna´s face lit up.  
“Really?”, she asked with a relieved smile.  
“Yeah, I..:”, he couldn´t finish, as her lips locked with his.  
He was startled for a second, but then he kissed her back.  
Her tongue slithered into his mouth.  
His head spun. He had not quite wrapped his head around it all,  
But at this moment he did not care.  
All he cared about was her tongue, playing with his.  
She lightly pushed him backwards.  
He took a step back, she followed, not letting up.  
The back of his knee hit the chair.  
She pushed once more, and he sat down.  
Luna pulled back.  
She stood right in front of him.  
“Thanks for helping me…”, she said, as she pulled her robes up.  
“No… no problem…”, he stammered as his gaze went deeper.  
Luna didn´t wear panties.  
She did not wear anything down there.  
He saw her in all of her naked glory.  
She seemingly had not lied about being horny for days.  
Her thighs glistened.  
She was soaking wet.  
He cautiously stretched out his hands towards her.  
She did not seem to mind.  
His hand touched her bare skin.  
After a moment of hesitation, he let a finger slip into her .  
It went in without any resistance. She was just too wet.  
His finger went in completely.  
She let out a little moan, that ended in a kind of hiccup,  
As if she wanted to hold it back.  
He pulled it out, slowly.  
She moved her hips ever so slightly to keep his finger in longer.  
Looking up, he saw her, still red in the face, staring back at him.  
Aain he slid his finger all the way in, then out.  
Her gaze became unsteady. Her breath deeper.  
Taking this as a good sign, he continued.  
Slowly and careful at first.  
But when she kept moving her hips more and more, he picked up the pace.  
Her moans got louder.  
His finger kept sliding in and out, her juices kept flowing.  
Then, all of the sudden, she seized his wrist.  
She looked at him, and quietly said: “I need more…”

With a flick of her wand his clothes flew off.  
He sat there, naked, in front of her.  
His cock was completely erect.  
She looked at it, then in his eyes, and blushed again.  
She turned it to the side, and said in an embarassed tone:  
“Can.. .Can I sit… on it?”  
Without answering, he grabbed her hips, and pulled her towards him.  
She shrieked in surprise, when his dick penetrated her.  
It slid inside with ease.  
For a few moments she tried not to move.  
Than, slowly, she started moving up and down.  
It felt incredible.  
He felt her warm pussy around his cock, wet and warm.  
Her juices spilled out constantly, running down his balls.  
Luna put her hands on his cheeks, and leaned in for a kiss.  
Their lips locked, and he closed his eyes.  
It was overwhelming.  
Her cock went in and out of her pussy as she bounced up and down on him.  
From the head to the shaft down to his balls it sent jolts of  
Excitement through him.  
And in his mouth their tongues were intertwined, playing with each other.  
His hands were on her hips, moving in accordance with her.  
Each time her pussy came down on him, her lips pressed a bit harder on his.  
He felt her excitement rise, as did his.  
Slowly her lips pulled away.  
She let her head fall on his shoulder.  
He felt her heavy breath on his neck.  
It made his skin tingle, and gave him goosebumps.  
He tilted his head forward, and put his lips on her neck.  
He kissed her, and let his tongue wander.  
Luna moaned.  
She picked up speed.  
His dick reached deeper and deeper.  
And with each time it went inside again, Luna moaned into his ear.  
“I am close”, he whispered.  
She didn´t slow down, but he felt her nodding on his shoulder.  
“Just… just a bit m-more…”, she groaned.  
“I… I´m almost there…”  
She moved faster again.  
He took one of his hands off of her hips and put it on her head.  
Carefully he grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled.  
With a surprised moan she pulled her head back.  
He let his tongue wander to her throat.  
Luna, bouncing up and down on his cock, put her arms around his  
Head, pulling him closer.  
He kissed and licked her throat, while still gently pulling her hair.  
That seemed to hit the spot, because Luna´s moans got louder,  
Her movement quicker.  
They both were close.  
And then, with a loud “Oh god, YES!” Luna came.  
She pressed him against her, with her arms,  
And her pussy clamped down on his cock.  
Sha got up a little bit, and let herself fall down on him again, and then stayed there.  
He felt her whole body quiver, her thighs pressing on his,  
And he heard her voice over and over.  
That was when he also let loose.  
All of his excitement that had built up released at once.  
His thick load shot into her.  
Luna´s pussy contracted and relaxed in rapid succession,  
Which felt like it tried to squeeze him dry.  
He shot more and more into her.  
She did not let up.  
Although not a lot, Luna moved just tiny amounts up and down,  
Riding wave after wave of excitement.  
He put her arms around her, holding her close,  
while feeling her body reacting.

His dick was still inside her, and he did not yet want to pull out.  
They stayed this way for a bit.  
Neither of them said anything.  
Then Luna looked at him, and kissed him passionately.  
He gladly let it happen.  
After a few moments, she backed off a bit.  
“That was… I mean…”, she stammered.  
“Yeah… Yeah, it was…”, he said with a grin.  
Then they both laughed.  
Luna carefully stood up..  
Her eyes closed when she felt his cock sliding out of her.  
His cum flowed out of her, and slowly ran down her thigh.  
She didn´t seem to mind.  
“Thank you… for that”, she said quietly.  
He stood up, a bit shaky on his legs.  
“Sure. If you need my help again, just say the word… I guess”, he  
Said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
Luna kissed him on the cheek, and answered: “I definitely will.”  
Then she put on her clothes correctly, took a deep breath, and walked to the door.  
He looked after her, but before she left he had to ask:  
“Why me, though? Why did you come to me for help with this… curse?”  
Luna turned her head, and he saw a cocky smile on her face.  
“Well, YOU were the one believing in a story about ronking Derbagrerts”,  
she said, winking at him.  
Then she turned around and left.


End file.
